Promise me, they will never fall down
by Crejzi
Summary: Short story about memories. WARNING: Past character death


**A/N: I really tried with my english… So maybe this time, you will quite understand :-) I never much talking about this and I never writing about this, but now I gave it away with my love for Faberry… One of my best friends died few months ago and right now, I finally accepted it, so… This short story is sad and about memories. Don´t read it, if you´re hypersensitive right now (imagine me as melancholic person, who showed sad emotions for the first time, heh)**

She walked between the tombstones with a slight smile on her face. She didn´t understand why they are all so dark… She couldn´t understand why people who stand near them are so serious. She didn´t want to think about it, just watching. Everyone was so quiet and disciplined… it was a little confusing to her. As if she wasn´t even at the place which has so much love…

_("Sweetheart, could you please finally take out the trash…?!" She looked little angry. She was so beautiful… I smiled at her… "Come on, honey! YOU should sometimes take out the trash," she put her hands on her hips and looked seriously. "and sometimes without my reminders… " I loved when she was a little angry… but I never told her, because I was worried that she would start deliberately pretend and I would never see again her enthusiasm for a little something… I stood up from my pictures and went to the kitchen for a trash. She stopped me at the door. "You forgot something, right?" She put gently her hand on my shoulder and gave me kiss on a cheek…) _

"Madam! Madam!" She awoke from her thoughts, turned around and little girl gave her a handkerchief. "It fell from you, ma'am." She looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, what´s your name?"

"Annie" She said a little embarrassed.

"And where is your mum, Annie?"

"There," she showed with her hand, "at the grave where sleeps our grandfather."

"I see. So run quickly to her, let not her be afraid about you, okay?" She nodded and run back. She carefully tucked handkerchief back into roses so it doesn´t fall out again…

She walked down the aisle on graveyard and sun rays gently touched her face. She felt it and closed her eyes for a moment. A light breeze blew around and danced scent of roses, which she held in the arms…

_("Quinn, promise me, they'll never fall down…" She was lying on back with her hands behind head and her eyes sparkled from glinted moon. We were lying in a meadow somewhere far from the city, far away from all those people, somewhere far away from the lights and stars show through silent night…_

"_I love them so much, you know? They are so beautiful and powerfull…" I was lying next to her, watching the glittering eyes… And I was silent. _

"_Promise! Promise it! Promise me, they will never fall down!" She earnestly repeated and pressed my hand with all her strength, which she had…_

"_I know your weakness for stars and I promise you, they will never fall down, monkey." I smiled and she kissed me. _

"_I love, when you call me monkey, Quinn… " She cuddled me tighter._

"_I have something for you." She pulled out from somewhere handkerchief, which was all decorated with little stars. I giggled._

"_Promise me that you'll still carry it… " She gave it into my hands and clasped my hands tightly in hers. "Promise me!" She insisted…) _

She thoughtfully passes around a large stone angel and looks to the right to the point that seems to be lit up after her arrival. Older woman passes around her and looking at her suspiciously. She smiled at her friendly and she smiled back… She was coming to the place at the end of graveyard and her heart began to fill with so much love. She came to the grave with the inscription:

"WE REMEMBER OUR LOVED DAUGHTER AND WIFE WITH A BIG HEART, WHO NEVER FORGOT TO FULFILLING OTHER HEARTS WITH LOVE. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE OUR STAR."

She sat on her grave and let roses lying in her lap.

"You are surely surprised what´s going on… You always knew… You always saw it in my eyes and I just didn´t understand how you do it."

She was silent for a moment, stroking roses.

"You´re right. I never couldn´t anything hide from you. For example, when you had a birthday and your dads made the party… Well, you know… We weren´t allowed to talk about it, because it was surprise. I just couldn´t…, I was watching at TV and I held you in my arms and you just suddenly ask me - what´s happening? At that time, I was denying the longest in my life, remember?" I smilled…

"… Until I finally said it. Or do you remember how was our anniversary? I never couldn´t wait with my gift for you even to lunch… But then I thought I can torture you a little bit and I pretended to know nothing. But you´ve walked all day around as a body without a soul. You looked sadly and occasionally asked me if I was hungry. I knew, that there was the delicious bacon from lunch, monkey, you didn´t have to say it to me over and over again. I just know that you were worried, if I forgot. And when you sit at the table and you looked sadly on the calendar, I couldn´s stand it and I ran to the closet for that little thing, which you probably never took again off of your neck…The shop assistant said that you will surely love it. You know, I don´t like shopping alone, but I had to buy this without you. Because of surprise. You were saying that you don´t like surprises, but I just know that you lied… It was your eyes. They always revealed you. When they glittered, as you looked at the little gold star with engraved R&Q. You were so adorable. Seriously… It's been four years and two months since that Wednesday, when you still didn´t return from the theater. I still waited for you. It was immediately clear to me that this isn´t alright. You're always gave me to know where you are, so I wasn´t afraid. When they called from the hospital, I couldn´t answer them. I know it's rude not to reply, but it couldn´t. My knees just went weak and I had to sit down on the ground. That night I slept on your side of the bed. Actually, I didn´t sleep much. I was crying into your pillow all night. But please, don´t tell anyone, if you´re talking with someone up there. You know, how I feel about my weakness. I know you probably do, because you had to discussing about everything with everyone. I remember how you always shared everything with Kurt." She smiled. "You were like twins. Or how you told Puck about our first time in public." She giggled. "You know, I´m still mad at you. It was quite awkward." She looked at Rachel´s photo. "I forgave that guy, who hit you by a car. I forgave him. I know you´d wished it. I was mad at him for a long time. You're always told me that I can´t be mad for a long time from any reason. That it´s not good for my soul. So I just want you to know that I'm not mad at him anymore."

Silent…

She stared for a moment at the beauty around. A trees were lightly swaying in the wind.

"Monkey, but I didn´t come to you because of this. I came to tell you something important. I came to tell you that I met someone. Her name is Lily. You know, she's so much like you. She is so smart and she makes me happy… I think you would said, that it doesn't mean she's the right one. But I know it… I feel it… I just wanted to say that you don´t have worry about me. Actually, about us. You know, I feel something amazing to her. Something I can´t explain. Something what I felt only once, and it was to you. But I still have to ask her to one very important thing… And perhaps only you know how important it is… I´m going to ask her if she can promise that stars will never fall down… I'm sure you know that I'm worried about her answer. I know, you always knew… But don´t worry, I'll come to tell you… I just wanted to you know, you don´t have worry about me…"


End file.
